Enzo gets jelous
by keeling.jenny
Summary: Enzo gets jelous at the mystic grill because of a certain flirty, drunk guy. Who is it? - Bonenzo (The vampire diaries)


Bonenzo fanfiction – Jealousy at the mystic grill.

Damon sits at the front counter taking shots of Burton, head on his hands, looking as if he is about to break down into tears. " Let me guess. Another shot?" Matt says worried about what devastation Damon will enforce on the town this week. "Just three please", Damon reply's, struggling to get his words out. Matt abruptly pours out the shots, looking at Damon tapping his fingers nervously on the table. The shots get given to Damon. "Look I know you're upset about Elena and all but could you at least try and calm it on the shots." Said Matt. "I am calm!" Damon shouts arrogantly after taking the third shot. "Now do your job and give me three more!" "Damon?" Bonnie shows up behind him, worried about her best friend as Matt is pouring his shots and looking nervously at Bonnie. "Don't pour him anymore Matt" Bonnie calls. Matt sighs and pours them down the sink. "Can't a man have a drink without being disturbed?" Damon says with a slight tear I'm his eyes whilst looking up at Bonnie. " How are you doing?" Bonnie says through the concern. "Oh I'm doing fine accept the fact that my girlfriend is in a coffin because you, my best friend, is living." Bonnie is slightly upset but understands Damon is drunk and upset about Elena. "Listen." "Being her best friend I know how you feel." She replys trying to hold it into place. She sits down next to him, sighs, and slouched on the table. "We need to get through this together Damon." "I will always be here for you if you want to talk." She says. "I know" Damon replys. He slowly leans towards her but is interrupted by a loud shout. "Hey." "What are you doing with my girl?"

Bonnie flinches, pushing away from Damon feeling slightly disturbed. Enzo extremely jealous, storms up to Damon and Bonnie and throws a punch at Damon's face. Damon falls off the stool onto the floor and broke his arm. He stands up and clicks it back into place, staring furiously at Enzo. He pelts towards him, slamming him against the wall. Enzo turns and does the same to Damon. " What we're you doing Damon?" Enzo throws him across the room into the glass windows, shattering them . "Nothing to see here" he says to the vast amount of people staring in shock. "Just two friends having a chitchat." Damon whizzes off and leaves Enzo alone with Bonnie.

"Are you alright love?" Enzo says to Bonnie, pulling her into his arms and stroking the back of her head. "I'm fine." She replys. "He didn't mean it he's just really drunk and upset." Enzo sighs. "How about we go home." He says. They call a cab and arrive at their house. Enzo picks up his guitar, strums a few notes, and pass the guitar for Bonnie to try. She strums the same notes, slightly off key but better than usual. "You're getting better" Enzo says in surprise. "Thanks to my excellent..." Bonnie leans towards Enzo. "Sexy..." She turns her head and gently kisses his neck . " Teacher." She kisses him while gazing into his dark, brown, dreamy eyes. "I told you." He says running his hand up her back to take her top off. "love conquers all." They snog while Bonnie unbuttoned Enzo's shirt. They stop to catch a breath, look up at each other and smile. Enzo whizzes Bonnie to their bed. She lays, naked while Enzo u buttons his trousers. They lay under the covers, Enzo on top of Bonnie gently kissing the sides of his neck and rubbing his lips down her stomach, all the way down to her hips. They begin to snog again, this time more intensely. As they kiss, he rapidly inserts his Penistone into her vagina. The bed shuddered against the wall light, leaving it slightly cracked. They both look up, Bonnie giggles and they continue having sex.

It's morning. Enzo wakes and smiles at a silent, sleeping Bonnie. Bonnie later wakes. "Morning honey." Enzo says. "Morning" Bonnie replys, creaky voice whilst sitting up. "You're so peaceful when you're asleep." Enzo says, feeling so lucky he has such an amazing woman as a girlfriend. " I'll go make breakfast."


End file.
